bertanya
by demikooo
Summary: one-shot!/hinata bertanya mengenai materi pelajaran 'reproduksi' pada sasuke./ maap gak bisa buat summary. warning di dalam. don't like don't read. RnR please!


Disclaimer : NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke & Hinata (SasuHina)

Setting : AU

warning : kayaknya OOC ._.v, ide pasaran, dan.. gak jelas (mungkin ._.)

ta~da

* * *

><p><strong> Bertanya<strong>

by**. demikooo**

Hinata masih mengingat apa kata Bu guru Kurenai tadi, yang mengatakan kalau jangan ragu bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke jika ada yang gak dimengerti. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi ragu dan takut, takut karena murid-murid cewek menatapnya dengan kesal dan takut dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hinata menatap buku cetak IPA-nya. Sebenarnya memang ada yang belum dimengerti oleh Hinata. Ini memang kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya pada murid terpintar dikelasnya, tapi ia sendiri ragu apakah gak papa bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas adalah pangeran sekolah. The most wanted boy di sekolah.

"Ingat, Hinata. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, tanyakan saja pada Sasuke, okay?" pesan Bu Kurenai lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

Hinata mengangguk kaku dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. Ia memeluk erat buku cetaknya. Ia bingung harus bertanya sekarang, atau nanti, atau enggak sama sekali. Ini benar-benar kesempatan langka dan bagus, ia belum mengerti salah satu materi dan Bu Kurenai menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, di pelajaran ini, IPA. Jadi Hinata cuma bisa bertanya sekarang doang dong? Malang sekali nasib gadis pemalu ini.

Baru saja Hinata hendak berdiri dari bangkunya, suara bisikan wanita terdengar. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Hinata dengan penuh selidik, beberapa diantaranya kesal. Mungkin karena takut bertambah satu rival lagi, mungkin? Aduh, plis deh. Hinata itu cuma takut sama sasuke, bukan suka.

'Mungkin nanti saja. Cewek-cewek itu menyeramkan!' batin Hinata. Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya menjadi sasaran bullying. Padahal cuma karena bertanya doang pada Sasuke, tentang pelajaran pula.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang menyeramkan dari benaknya. Tepat pada saat itu pula bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk sambil memeluk erat buku cetak IPA-nya. Memang nasib enggak mempunyai teman dikelas, gak ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin atau apa. 'Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha Sasuke sudah keluar kelas belum, ya?' batin Hinata. Ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Hinata baru tersadar kalau ia cuma bersama dengan Sasuke dikelas yang sepi ini.

Sasuke tengah menatap Hinata dengan gayanya yang santai. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. "A-anu,"

"Materinya apaan?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Hah?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini menghela nafas kesal.

"Materi apa yang kau gak bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang diperlambat, meski nadanya terdengar sangat datar.

"U-uh, bu-bukannya gak bisa. Tapi aku belum mengerti," jelas Hinata ragu-ragu. Wajahnya masih menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke yang baginya kali ini makin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Whatever." balas Sasuke pendek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "U-umm, materinya itu tentang re-reporduksi,"

"Reproduksi?" koreksi Sasuke.

"I-iya, itu maksudku." jawab Hinata sambil sedikit meringis. 'Aduh, malu sekali pake salah nyebut, lagi,' batin Hinata seraya menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menunduk lagi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke.

"Duduk. Masa begini saja gak ngerti, dasar payah." ledek Sasuke. Hinata sedikit tertohok karena dikatai payah.

Hinata duduk di bangku di depan Sasuke, itu juga memberi jarak sehingga jarak mereka berjauhan. Menurut Hinata, jarak segitu terbilang cukup aman kalau-kalau cewek-cewek tadi masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Ngapain jauh-jauh, sih?"

"I-itu kan biar anak-anak perempuan tadi gak sa-salah paham," jelas Hinata masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya.

Tapi hinata memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sasuke, setelah Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam. Sasuke membaca sedikit tentang materi tersebut. Alisnya naik dan dahinya sedikit mengkerut. " Aku heran, bagian apa sih yang kau gak bisa? Ini kan gampang. Sangat gampang," ucap Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik Hinata yang kini menunduk makin dalam dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Ha-habisan..." Hinata menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, "...Di-disitu kan ada gambar alat kelamin. Na-nanti kalau aku bintitan gimana? Tolong ba-bantu aku memahami materi ini ya, Uchiha?" pinta Hinata seraya menelungkupkan tangannya didepan dada. Meskipun memasang wajah sok imut bukan keahliannya, tapi Hinata memasang wajah memelas andalannya jika ingin meminta sesuatu pada Ayahnya.

Dan ta~da, tampang memelas Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. Bahkan Sasuke sampai menatap ke arah lain agar wajah meronanya tidak terlihat Hinata. Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat langka itu. Ia sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya pada Sasuke. Namun Hinata sedikit membeku ketika Sasuke kembali pada ekspresi stoiknya lalu menatap Hinata.

"Tapi aku minta imbalan," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata kali ini menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut. Matanya terbuka lebar karena kaget. Pikiran Hinata mulai kemana-mana, 'Kira-kira dia bakal minta imbalan apa ya? Uang? Aku dijadiin babu? Atau apa?' batin Hinata penasaran dan sekaligus was-was.

Hinata menatap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Ternyata memang wajahnya sangat tampan, seperti yang dikatakan para anak cewek alias para penggemarnya. Hinata terus menatap wajah itu tanpa menyadari rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke pipinya tersebut, 'kenapa ini? kenapa aku berdebar-debar?' batin Hinata lagi.

"Jatuh cinta padaku, ya? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut menggoda. seringainya masih tetap bertengger manis di bibirnya yang seksi.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Duh, Hinata! Kau mikir apa sih? Kotor, kotor! Hush, hush!' batin Hinata, gak menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"E-enggak kok! I-itu imbalanmu? Biar aku gak jatuh cinta sama sama kamu?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap kedua mata oniks milik Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai gak takut dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, siapa bilang begitu," Hinata melongo sedangkan sasuke tertawa. "Well, lebih baik kita teruskan pulang sekolah aja, gimana? Kau mengganggu jam makan siangku," kata Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Dah, Hinata."

Hinata melongo lagi. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Ia rasa ia gak salah dengar. Ia benar-benar mendengar tadi Sasuke memanggil namanya, Hinata. Begitu jelas dan begitu santai. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona ke buku cetaknya, "Bagaimana ini? Bertemu begini saja rasanya jantungku ingin meledak. Aku kenapa sih?" gumam Hinata bingung.

.

.

.

Sesuai ucapan Sasuke, saat bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata tetap berdiam di kelas sampai semua anak pulang. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Hinata memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia duduk lagi di kursi yang saat istirahat di dudukinya.

"Uch-, maksudku, Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

"Hn." respon Sasuke, cuek.

"Ke-kenapa harus saat pulang sekolah, sih?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu. Bagaimanapun ia harus meminta penjelasan, kan? Kali saja Sasuke ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama setelah selesai membantu hinata dengan materi reproduksinya. duh, hinata mulai menghayal deh.

"Hn, sudah kubilang kau mengganggu jam makan siangku," jawab Sasuke tampak malas lalu merebut buku cetak yang sedang dipegang Hinata. Akibatnya kedua jemari mereka bersentuhan.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan langsung menarik tangannya kedepan dadanya. Sepertinya Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke menaruh buku cetak Hinata di mejanya, "Kenapa? Kau enggan denganku, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan ketimbang nada datarnya.

Hinata langsung menggeleng. Ia benar-benar berharap debaran ini hilang dulu sebelum ia berbicara, "A-ano, bu-bukan begitu! T-tapi, hanya saja..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Jujur ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa jawab 'Karena kau membuatku kaget!', 'Karena jemarimu dingin!', atau 'Karena kau membuatku berdebar!' eh? Berdebar? Wajah hinata merona lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh selidik, "Hanya saja?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"A-aku merasa S-sasuke menyeramkan," ujar Hinata dengan nada yang lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. "Go-gomen."

Tapi tak disangka, justru Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tertawa, tertawa lepas. Tawa yang gak pernah diperlihatkannya pada makhluk manapun disekolah. Hinata kembali melongo dan terpesona. Rasanya enggan melepaskan mata dari wajah itu barang sedetik pun. Beruntung sekali Hinata karena bisa melihat pemandangan langka yang dinantikan banyak orang, terutama fangirlsnya yang bejibun.

"Kenapa sih, orang-orang itu bilang kalau aku menyeramkan?" Sasuke berhenti tertawa. "Padahal aku merasa biasa aja," sambung Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersadar dan tertawa kaku, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sasuke, "Y-ya, mu-mungkin menurutmu biasa saja. Tapi ekspresi da-datarmu itu lho, yang bi-bikin orang takut." jelas Hinata. Sasuke mendengus kecil lalu tampak seolah gak peduli dan gak tertarik lagi dengan pembicaraan ini.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Suasana seketika menjadi canggung. Dan Sasuke hanya membolak-balik buku cetak Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap sosok Sasuke yang tengah asyik dengan buku cetak Hinata.

"Hn, di materi yang lain banyak coret-coretan dan catatanmu. Tapi kok, kenapa cuma di materi reproduksi doang yang gak ada tulisannya? Ternyata memang benar-benar membenci materi ini ya," ucap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan tertuju pada buku cetak. Namun bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

Hinata tersenyum malu, "Aku bu-bukannya benci, ta-tapi aku jijik!" seru Hinata lalu menunjukkan bulu kuduknya yang meremang pada Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah polos Hinata. Aduh, masa menunjukkan bulu kuduk yang berdiri, didepan cowok pula. Tambahan! Cowok itu adalah Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah. Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"Hey, dengar nona skittish. Kita, uh, maksudnya kau harus segera mengerti materi ini, karena lusa besok Bu Kurenai akan mengadakan ulangan tentang reproduksi." jelas Sasuke.

Hinata menatap sasuke dengan pandangan heran, "Be-beneran? Aku kok gak tahu?"

"Karena kamu gak memperhatikan," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hinata menahan nafas, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang naik menjadi tinggi sedikit.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kau kan melamun."

"Kok tahu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada setengah menjerit.

"Aku kan memperhatikanmu," jawab Sasuke. Hinata langsung merona dengan hebat. Sasuke yang tersadar juga ikut merona. Ia berkali-kali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dan agar suasana gak terlihat canggung, Sasuke segera mengajarkan Hinata tentang 'reproduksi' dari A sampai Z. Bahkan Sasuke sampai kewalahan karena Hinata tetap gak mau melihat contoh gambar di buku cetak tersebut. Padahal itukan cuma gambar, ilustrasi. Bukan beneran. Aduh, ampun-ampun deh, Hinata ini.

Setelah 2 jam berkutat dengan materi yang itu-itu saja, akhirnya penjelasan Sasuke tentang materi 'reproduksi' selesai juga dibarengi oleh sms masuk ke handphone Hinata.

Hinata menatap layar handphonenya lalu mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Sasuke juga ikut memasukkan buku catatannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Umm, iya. A-aku sudah dijemput. Du-duluan ya, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak, aku sangat terbantu," ujar Hinata dengan tulus, gak lupa juga memberikan senyumannya yang termanis.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata. Jujur, Hinata merasa sedikit sedih karena Sasuke gak menjawab kata-katanya barusan. Jadi Hinata membungkuk sedikit dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Tapi saat berada di ambang pintu, suara Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya, "Hinata!" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata memutar balik tubuhnya, "Ya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mengenai imbalan," ucap Sasuke. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit ragu.

Hinata tampak teringat akan imbalan yang Sasuke minta jika sudah mengajari Hinata, "A-ah, ya. Apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku... uh," nada bicara Sasuke terdengar gugup.

Hinata tetap memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini entah mengapa terlihat gugup. Sasuke menggaruk ujung kepalanya yang gak gatal dan juga berdehem-dehem kecil. Hinata setengah berharap dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"A-aku... Ingin meminta nomor handphonemu."

Yah, mungkin dari sini adalah awal kisah Sasuke dan Hinata.

** Owari**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi! ketemu lagi dengan saya, demikooo :) *tebar bunga*. akhir-akhir ini dapet ide buat bikin cerita oneshot yah tapi ya kayak gini.. aneh ._. err, saya paling gak bisa buat judul sama summary, apalagi cerita jadi maklumi saja ya-_- saya menerima flame kok, ini kan bulan puasa jadi harus saling memaafkan :) #yaterus? ..saya boleh minta reviewnya? kalau ada yang salah atau apalah itu tolong beritahu saya _ arigachu~ :3<p> 


End file.
